meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flo Whiskers
Whiskers Flo Whiskers was born on the 22nd February 2005 in a group of meerkats known as the Whiskers Mob. She was born in a litter of three, all three were female pups. Her two littermate sisters were Fin and Kim. They were the eighth litter born in the Whiskers. Her mother was Flower and her father was Zaphod. She was about three months after Flower's seventh litter of pups consisting of Ningaloo and his siblings. By the time they were born, the Whiskers were a large mob numbering 30+ meerkats in it. Flo and her siblings were born at a good time of year when the Whiskers were a cohesive unit helping to raise Flower's litters. She survived to her first three weeks of age and was fed by the rest of the family. Flo made it to her first five weeks of age. Her sister Kim sadly died after being run over by a vehicle. Flo and her sister Finn were all that was left from that litter. Here mother Flower then gave birth to her ninth litter consisting of Ella and her siblings. Flo and her sister were no longer the pups of the group and were forced to grow up and take adult responsibilities like babysitting and sentry duty. Flo made it to adulthood. On early January 2007, her mother died and her older half sister Rocket Dog took new dominant female of the Whiskers. Flo and the other females were not able to gain any dominance from Rocket Dog and so the once mighty Whiskers family began to split apart. Rocket Dog's younger sister(also Flo's older half sister) Monkulus began to lead half of the family consisting of fifteen meerkats away from the main group. Flo was one of them and the new splinter group was called, Aztecs. Aztecs The fifteen strong Aztecs group were led by Monkulus who wanted her own group. Flo was among the splinter group while her sister Finn remained in the Whiskers. Soon after Winter struck most of the splinter group returned to the Whiskers the group numbered seven meerkats maximum. Flo was still in the group and the small gang struggled to establish a territory but managed to under the leadership of Monkulus. Flo, her younger sisters Billy and Bananas as well as Monkulus were pregnant. Monkulus began to evict some of them. Flo was evicted along with Bananas(who left with her pups which she had) and Billy. The three females trailed the Aztecs in vain hope that they can re-join the group but were chased off for good. The three stayed together in an area until they came across by wild males and formed a new group, which was called, Van Helsing. Van Helsing When the Van Helsing were formed in 2007, Flo was the oldest female in the group and took dominant female. Titan was one of the wild males and he took dominant male of the group. Bananas, Bananas' pups and Billy who gave birth, made up the group subordinates. Flo and Billy were both pregnant again. Bananas was also pregnant again but aborted her litter, Flo gave birth to a litter of three pups. Billy lost her litter. Flo had atleast four to five litters in the Van Helsing family before she gave birth to her new recent litter. Bananas was predated. Before the new birth she evicted Billy from the group. Soon after Flo gave birth to a new litter, Billy re-entered the group and attacked Flo. Flo lost dominance to Billy and sadly disappeared from the group and was last seen before this event. Flo's sister Flo's sister Finn stayed in the Whiskers until she got evicted by Rocket Dog along with her nieces Miss Lily The Pink and JuDrop and formed the Toyota group with wild males. Finn lost dominance to JuDrop and left the Toyota gang to join the Sequoia group with Commandos female but after forming the Pretenders group(Sequoia2 mob) disappeared and died. Flo Pups Adhuil,VVHF012/The only one surive out of her litter-mate. VVHM013(Dead) VVHM014(Dead) VVHF015 VVHM016 VVHM017 VVHP020 VVHP021(dead) VVHP022 Category:Whiskers meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Van Helsing meerkats